Pijama
by Aryblack
Summary: En Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black descubrió algo sobre su hermano que no esperaba.


**Bueno, chicas, aparezco por aquí para dejaros este pequeño relato que hice para el reto de la primera Kedada de usuarios del foro de Los Buenos Fics. No considero este muy bueno, escrito en media hora tras una noche sin dormir, aunque hay gente a la que le ha gustado. Tampoco está corregido, así que supongo que tiene alguna falta ortográfica o monstruos peores. Y no lo he revisado por el hecho de que es así como lo han leído las personas que fueron al encuentro, así que no lo voy a alterar, aunque sea para bien.**

**Lo que más me gusta de este tipo de historias, sean fics o no, cuando yo las escribo, es que siempre dejo un margen para leer entre líneas, o no. Así que podéis considerar que hay slash o no, yo lo dejo en el aire... :D. El relato está situado justo al final del cuarto libro, pero sería conveniente que hubiéseis leído hasta el sexto libro, y mucho mejor si también habéis leído el último. Disfrutadlo.  
**

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

Había estado descansando en su vieja habitación hasta que Remus le había llamado desde el hueco de la escalera, provocando, irremediablemente, los gritos de su madre, aún presente mediante un horrible cuadro.

Los dos amigos habían vuelto a aquella casa de Grimmauld Place para arreglar un poco aquello antes de que llegasen los demás integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore había considerado que a Sirius le gustaría reencontrarse, más o menos a solas, con aquel conjunto de ladrillo, madera y cemento que había constituido lo más parecido a un hogar durante sus primeros dieciséis años de vida.

Su habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado, tantos años atrás. Había sonreído con malignidad y suficiencia cuando comprobó que los postres muggles seguían tan firmemente pegados como cuando los colocó allí. Quitó las telarañas del dosel de su cama y sacudió el polvo de casi dos décadas de su viejo edredón, y no tardó demasiado en dormirse. Pero el licántropo lo llamó y tras espabilarse, bajó y gritó a su madre hasta que las voces se mezclaron tanto que habría sido imposible distinguirlas. Acabaron escuchando los gritos de la vieja desde la cocina.

Mientras Sirius dormía, Lupin había conseguido adecentar un poco aquella habitación. Por suerte Molly había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo antes de dejarles marchar, y sólo había tenido que freír las salchichas y calentar la deliciosa sopa casera de la mujer. El problema habría surgido para el profesor de haber tenido que usar la cubertería de plata, pero habían sido precavidos. Sirius ni siquiera sabía si la vajilla estaría intacta para entonces, así que habían traído algo de casa de Remus, donde habían estado momentáneamente.

Una vez los alimentos se sirvieron y hubieron comenzado a comer, la conversación fue fluyendo.

- Deberías subir luego y elegir un dormitorio. Te ayudaré a limpiar –le informó escuetamente el último de los Black.

Remus asintió, sorbiendo su sopa. En poco tiempo sería luna llena y debería pasar unos días de recuperación en cama.

La promesa no tardó en cumplirse. Un par de horas después, tras pegarse un susto de muerte al encontrar a Kreacher, un inesperado inquilino que Sirius había creído –y deseado- muerto, en una de las habitaciones; Remus encontró una que le gustó. Estaba al otro lado del pasillo, totalmente opuesta a la de Sirius. Y Remus Lupin podía decir que conocía a su amigo desde los once años, pero nunca le había visto aquellos ojos.

De lo que sí estuvo seguro era que el motivo era aquella habitación. Sabía que no era la de él porque ya la había visto, y la habría reconocido de no haberle dicho nada. Aquella era diferente.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con papel pintado de estilizados motivos florales y líneas verticales, en tonos gris azulado. Un par de retratos pequeños adornaban los muros, y principalmente el cuarto destacaba en su sobriedad. No había postres, ni banderines, ni pegatinas obscenas en las paredes, ni los muebles estaban echados a perder por las marcas de la cuchilla y de nombres escritos. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía que hubiese necesidad de limpiar. La cómoda, de exquisito color caoba, al igual que el resto del mobiliario, estaba totalmente libre de polvo. La silla frente el escritorio, como si acabase de ser usada. Al baúl a los pies de la cama parecían haberle sacado lustre hacía escasamente poco. Es como si el dueño de aquella habitación nunca se hubiese ido.

Sirius se sentó frente el arca sin mediar palabra, y éste hizo crujir sus bisagras como respuesta.

Ante el mutismo de su compañero de Casa, Lupin se sintió como si estuviese invadiendo un espacio privado, pero no le fue permitido marcharse. Black comenzó a hablar antes.

- Es el cuarto de mi hermano Regulus –explicó-. Ese Kreacher lo tiene en un pedestal, así que imagino que habrá estado sacándole brillo a todo lo que le perteneció –acabó escupiendo con odio.

Del mueble comenzó a sacar libros, periódicos viejos, pero el hombre moreno siguió hablando sin prestar gran atención a los objetos.

- Todavía recuerdo su cara las Navidades de mi primer año en Hogwarts –comenzó, con la mirada perdida- No sabía qué hacer. Creo que no estaba seguro de si podía hablarme o no. Creo que se sintió traicionado. Nunca habíamos sido uña y carne, pero nos teníamos un cierto respeto. Y que me seleccionaran a Gryffindor no sirvió de mucha ayuda en nuestra relación fraternal. Me duele el hecho de pensar que podríamos habernos llevado bien, si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera. La última vez que lo vi, uno de los dos deseó suerte al otro, pero no logro recordar quién de los dos fue.

Los pensamientos, los recuerdos se le entremezclaban en la mente de tal forma que no habría sido capaz de ordenarlos cronológicamente. Los libros le recordaban a cuando le encontraba en la biblioteca, estudiando. Los periódicos le traían la imagen de su hermano, tan parecido a él en los rasgos, leyendo el mismo desde la mesa de Slytherin durante los desayunos. Había incluso viejos apuntes de las clases.

Nunca habría esperado encontrarse un álbum familiar escondido entre todos aquellos libros. Lo hojeó por inercia, antes de depositarlo ante el montón de cosas a su lado. La mayor parte de las fotografías eran de Regulus con sus padres, en alguna fiesta o con sus compañeros de Hogwarts.

Al fondo del baúl había una caja.

Sirius habría esperado encontrar allí la túnica y la máscara de mortífago. Estaba completamente seguro de que su hermano, al que otros compañeros de "oficio" habían calificado de cobarde o traidor, había sido uno de los esbirros de Voldemort. Así que no habría estado preparado para lo que encontró en el interior de aquel pequeño espacio de cartón.

Un pijama. Un pijama que aquel hombre conocía muy bien. Lo había llevado aquella última noche, a los dieciséis años, cuando tuvo aquella fuerte discusión con su madre y ésta le había lanzado un hechizo que le había hecho subir las escaleras apretando los dientes y escupir sangre tras ponerse a salvo en su habitación. Recordaba haberse limpiado la boca con la manga y haberla teñido completamente de rojo. Recordaba la carta de su madre, ya en casa de los Potter, informándole de que todas sus pertenencias habían sido pasto de las llamas. Una señal indudable de que aquella casa ya no era su hogar.

Remus le miraba callado, descifrando silenciosamente el significado de los ojos de su antiguo compañero. Conocía aquel pijama, se lo había visto en Hogwarts más de una vez. Y su estampado era tan muggle que dudaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera sido del hermano menor.

Observó al hombre, con una extraña sonrisa bailándole en los ojos y en la boca, mientras acariciaba las partes quemadas y las manchas oscuras de la tela, y con cuidado volvía a doblar la prenda y depositarla en la caja.

Sirius pasó el resto del día callado. Pero había una luz diferente en su mirada. Como si hubiese descubierto algo. Aunque lo que averiguó continuó siendo un misterio por mucho tiempo.

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

**En fin, gente, espero que os haya gustado. Si os apetece, dejad comentario, siempre me gusta leerlos, sean buenos o malos. Ah, y a quien le interese, he vuelto a meterme a escribir Holocausto, que, ya lo saben las interesadas, sólo tengo un capítulo escrito y subido desde hace algún tiempo xD.**

** Cuidáos **


End file.
